


Survivor

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Challenges, Coming Out, Contests, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Firefighter Dean, Fluff, Game Shows, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Reality TV, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean Winchester sends an audition tape to Survivor in the hopes that winning the show will give him and Cas the means to finally start a family.





	Survivor

****

“Hi, my name’s Dean. Born and raised in Lawrence, Kansas. I’m a mechanic and volunteer firefighter with EMT training. I love the outdoors. I’m married to my college sweetheart and if I win the million dollars,” he paused because he got emotional,” it means we get to start a family. Adoption or a surrogate. That’s why I’m doing this.”

 

“Get this guy in for a live interview. He’s hot, wholesome, the viewers are gonna love him.” The casting directors agreed. Dean Winchester was about to be cast on the next season of  _ Survivor. _

 

***

 

Dean had tearful goodbyes with his brother Sam and his husband Cas. Win or lose it would be over a month before he saw them again. Even then, he’d be sworn to secrecy from the two people he trusted the most. Every moment of screen time he got was a reflection on them and his hometown. “I’m gonna bring us home a win, baby,” he told Cas before the last kiss at the security checkpoint.

 

The flight made him nervous. He’d been in burning buildings before but planes...he had to suck it up. Dean could handle anything they threw at him if it meant he and Cas could afford to have a child of their own. They never realized how expensive the legal fees would be. 

 

In an attempt to calm himself, Dean practiced his people reading skills. He could tell who was there for business or pleasure. The family of five was blended, different features and different body language from the parents towards certain kids. One couple could barely tolerate sitting next to each other. He noticed one of the flight attendants had makeup on his neck and wrists. Kinky.

 

He met his other teammates briefly as they were huddled onto a helicopter. More flying. Dean could see at nearly forty he was on the older side of the tribe. He looked younger. He could play into that. He just had to sit back and look for tells. He was friendly but guarded. He told them he was a mechanic from Kansas. 

 

Dean didn’t step up in a leadership role. Those were usually the first to go. Instead he did grunt work. Cut this, lift that. He didn’t whip out any actual survival skills until nobody else could start a fire. Dean had been camping with his Uncle Bobby and little brother since they were kids. Bobby was a survivalist and taught them the true meaning of ‘roughing it’. A month on an island would be a cakewalk. He got the fire going and then was pulled away for his ‘confessional’ time.

 

“I think I’m gonna get along with my tribe. It’s day one, so some people are whispering already. I get the sense I’m more comfortable than they are out here, but I’m not gonna show my holding cards just yet.” Dean grinned and winked. He was playing a role.

 

Each of his tribe went systematically into the woods to be taped as well. In his real life he was a private person. The presence of a film crew was disconcerting but the producers assured them after time they’d barely notice them. It was hard. Dean was the kind of guy to make other people feel welcome. He wasn’t allowed to interact with them outside of confessional.

 

The shelter was built up enough for them to be relatively safe for the night. They had a fire and ate some coconut for dinner. He’d already been restricting his calories before the show so it wouldn’t hit him as hard. Cas was concerned with his health. Dean assured him he would be able to find plenty of nourishment without rewards.

 

***

 

His tribe just barely avoided going to the first tribal council. Luckily Dean was a strong swimmer and could hold his breath long enough to dive for the deepest buoy in one try. It gave them just the slightest edge to get their trunk unlocked before the other team. The two women, Maddy and Shayla, made it to the top with their flag a step or two ahead.

 

They had three more days to scheme and backstab and scramble for an idol. Well, someone besides Dean. He found the clue at the reward challenge and the idol not far from their well. Too easy. But if he played his social game right, he wouldn’t need it. He was a likeable guy with a winning smile. He was just as comfortable around the other men as the women.

 

The only subject he really opened up about was his vocation. He could spend hours talking about his Baby, a ‘67 Chevy Impala. He could fix just about anything but classic car restoration was his passion. His Uncle Bobby introduced him to a damn near impossible carburetor when he was twelve and Bobby caught him trying a smoke with some other hoodlums. Instead of tanning his hide, the old man gave him something better to do with his time.

 

He could also talk recipes like nobody’s business. People’s mouths were watering when he described some of the dishes he made at the station house. He was just a volunteer but a couple times a month he commandeered the kitchen to lay out a feast fit for kings. Dean could thank Bobby for that as well. Feeding two orphaned boys meant hearty meals.

 

After six days on the island, Dean had them all figured out. Jamison, or Jamie, he was a little older than Dean. Single, recently divorced by his tan line. He was condescending to the younger women. They were aware and wanted him out first. Dean was willing to go with them on the vote and he convinced another guy that if they kept Jamie, an all girl alliance would pick them all off. Dean had a way of moving the pieces around on his mental chessboard without coming off as an asshole.

 

Jamie of course had tried to align the men to get rid of Maddy. She’d rebuffed his feeble advances more than once so he tried to convince the others she wasn’t a team player. She was weak, just a pretty face for distraction. Dean had taken to accompanying her to the well or for firewood for her peace of mind. Either that or distracting Jamie for some mundane reason so he couldn’t stalk her. Dean didn’t think Jamie was dangerous, but he was willing to knock him on his ass if crossed the line. Luckily the first vote took him off the board.

 

***

 

As their numbers dwindled, the tribes were switched up. Dean had gotten a few reads on his new teammates from their interactions at challenges. He turned into a one man welcoming committee to his camp. He even took the good doctor, Albert, out fishing for a decent meal. The other team looked malnourished even though they had one a couple food rewards. Turned out they had recently gotten rid of a snake in the grass who was hiding food. Albert helped him clean the fish back at camp and they ate well for a change.

 

Whispers went around that he and Maddy were a couple. He was protective of her. She reminded him of his unbiological sister Charlie. Petite and quirky redheads that geeked out on sci-fi flicks. Dean had work Cas into a conversation without tipping his hand. When someone mentioned how boring their job was back home, he found an opening.

 

“You know, my other half has probably the most boring job on the planet. Tax accountant. Keeps the books at the shop for free, though. Your job doesn’t define you. We’ve been skydiving, rock climbing...always up for adventure. Me? I run into the fire and just wanna come home and watch the Food Network.”

 

It was enough to push ‘supercouple’ off the table. Besides, Maddy kind of had her eye on Trish from the other tribe. Once they were on the same team, they seemed to at least forge a friendship if not romance. Dean reminded them to play it cool. There wasn’t room for speculation if he intended to take Maddy to the end with him.

 

Dean made it to the merge without using his idol. His name had been written down a couple times. Nobody was perfect. He was accused of being secretive so he left a few more crumbs about himself out there. He didn’t wear a ring so it was questioned if this “other half" was just a ruse. When pressed further he admitted he was happily married. He left out being married to a man and meeting his spouse in college. He had a Master’s in engineering.

 

People saw him as a simple guy. He was friendly, helpful but not too helpful. He pulled punches at individual immunities. If he could make it to five, he could play his idol and win immunity. That was the plan. He never took his eyes off the prize. He wouldn’t reveal his motive for doing the show until final tribal council. He wasn’t above tugging a few heartstrings.

 

Dean was surprised to be taken aside by the host and one of the producers. Dread filled him. It could only mean there was bad news and they were giving him the chance to tap out.

 

“Dean, we’ve been going over the dailies. Nobody here knows about your husband. You have him and your brother Sam listed as loved ones to bring in for a challenge. We will respect your privacy if that’s how you want to play it. We need to know who to fly in if you make it to that challenge.”

 

He thought about it for a moment. “Cas. You bring Cas. I made my point. I’m the same guy whether I’m married to Cas or a Cassie. I make it to the challenge...I wanna see my husband.”

 

“You got it. Look forward to meeting him.”

 

Dean faced an inquisition when he returned to camp. He gave them a slightly edited version of the truth. “We’re coming up on time for our loved ones to join us. I had two people listed in case there was an availability issue. They wanted me to make the final call since they’re both available.”

 

There was a murmur of understanding. Everyone was given two picks. Dean quietly cried himself to sleep that night. Part of it was from how much he missed Cas. Part of it was the hope of seeing him before the thirty-nine days was up.

 

***

 

Dean had been left out of the reward where they got letters from loved ones. It was hard, but it drove him to push harder. If he could see Cas just once...he knew he could make it to the end. He just wasn’t ready for the look of concern on his husband’s face at the weight he’d lost. 

 

He stood on the beach and fought back tears. He was so happy to see a mother and son reunited, brothers, sisters, husband and wife...his reveal would be last. When he saw those sparkling blue eyes and big gummy grin, he broke into a run and launched himself at Cas. “I missed you so much,” he cried before kisses. 

 

Cas cupped his face. “I’m so proud of you. I love you.”

 

“Wow. You didn’t even give me a chance to introduce him. Tell us who this is, Dean.” The host smiled at him.

 

Dean wiped his eyes. “This is my husband, Cas.” He wouldn’t see the reactions of his teammates until later when he watched the episode. They embraced once more before Cas had to stand away from him with the other family member.

 

The challenge was almost tailor made for them. They had to retrieve puzzle pieces and solve a word puzzle. They did those all the time on lazy Sundays in bed or on quiet nights in. It was as if they hadn’t spent a moment apart when they flew through the challenge. Their reward was an afternoon stay on a yacht anchored a bit from camp.

 

Dean chose who would join them strategically. The other married couple, the mother and son, and Maddy and her sister.

 

“How come you never told us about Cas?” Ginny, the mom, asked.

 

Dean finished off a celebratory beer and leaned his head against his husband’s. “I didn’t want anyone to make assumptions about me. I don’t wear a ring because I’m a mechanic and it’ll get caught up. I’m the same guy I was before Cas showed up.”

 

“Only twenty pounds lighter and with a darker tan than me,” Cas added. “I’ll fatten you up again when you come home. Steaks and baked potatoes for a month.”

 

“You are the best spouse ever.” Dean kept their kisses just chaste pecks for their company and the cameras. “Just a few more days, babe. I’ll be all showered, shaved, and smelling good when you take me to the Roadhouse.”

 

Maddy smiled at Dean non-stop. “I  _ knew _ it. I knew we were real life tribemates.” She punched Dean’s arm. “You could have told  _ me.” _

 

“Cas, she remind you of anybody we know?” Dean grinned at his husband.

 

“Dean has been adopted by our friend, Charlie. She’s basically his little sister. You do remind me of her a bit. No wonder Dean took a shine to you.” Cas explained.

 

“There were rumors that we were an island couple. Even if Dean wasn’t out I was like, ‘gross. We’re hella gay.’” Maddy quipped.

 

They chatted politely, skirting around game play. Dean wanted it to feel like everyone was invited to a cookout in his backyard. He’d made friends with these people. It was nice to just kick back and enjoy what time he could with the love of his life. When the sun started to set, he’d been softly dozing in Cas’ arms on the deck. 

 

Each pair made their tearful goodbyes and returned to camp. Everyone had a reason to go for the million dollars, Dean just had to outlast them.

 

***

 

Individual immunity challenges were endurance. Cas had prepared him for this. He was into meditation and helped Dean with some exercises. He could control his breathing and take himself deep in his own mind. The weather was irrelevant. He drown out any chatter with his internal mantra. Dean only snapped out of it when he heard the magic words, “Dean wins individual immunity!”

 

He was exhausted as he trudged over to the host to have the necklace fastened on him. Tonight was the last time he could play his idol and he was giving it to Maddy. He hoped getting her to the final four was enough to take her to the final three. She clung to him and sobbed when he pressed the canvas wrapped idol into her hands.

 

“Hey, we get through this, you’re family to me. Alright? Family don’t end with blood. Hell, move to Lawrence or Lebanon or something so my ass doesn’t have to hop a plane to see you.” Dean gently kissed the top of her head. He didn’t notice that one of the camera crew was filming and sniffling at capturing that moment. Cas cried with him when they watched it at home later.

 

***

 

Preparing for the final tribal was gut wrenching. He knew there was a possibility they would make him give a reason why Maddy shouldn’t get the million. He only had one...he’d protected her since day one. She was there because he wanted her to be.

 

Dean made his opening statement to the jury. “I put a lot of you guys on that bench. Some of you because it meant hanging on for another couple days for me. Believe me, I got a good reason for fighting this hard to be here.

 

“Some of you met my husband, Cas. We’re in a good place in our lives and we want to start a family. To do that, we needed money we didn’t have for either adoption fees or to care for a surrogate. I’m here for that, because we wanna be dads.

 

“I know everybody came here with a purpose, to prove something to themselves or to better their lives. If it was me on that bench, I’d wanna give the money to who would make the most of it. All I’m asking is for you to consider my reason worthy. Thank you.”

 

He barely heard the other two statements. His pulse throbbed in his ears. The fate of his family was in the hands of the jury. He had to make it through their questions. Maddy reached for his hand to calm him. She was kind of rooting for him, too.

 

“Dean, why did you hide the fact that you were married to a man from us? Did you just judge us as bigots when you got here?”

 

“Actually, no. Never crossed my mind. People back home just know me as Dean. I’m their mechanic, a firefighter, the assistant coach for my nephew’s little league team. I’m a happily married guy, just with a husband instead of a wife. It doesn’t matter to anybody. I wanted the same thing here. I’m the same guy I was before you met Cas. People watching need to see just how normal and mostly boring our lives are. My marriage is no different than Ginny’s.”

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

Maddy was next. She was asked why she deserved to be there.

 

“I’m here because I put my absolute trust in somebody. Dean never lied to me or put me in a position to lie to somebody else. He became my big brother and I love him.” She turned to Dean with tears in her eyes and took a deep breath. “If they decide neither of us gets the money, I wanna be the surrogate for you and Cas. We’ll work it out somehow. The way you took care of me on this island proved to me what a wonderful, loving, and protective parent you’re going to be.”

 

Dean hugged her tight and sobbed on her shoulder. “I love you too, Maddy.”

 

Even the host had to wipe his eyes and regain his composure. “I think it’s time to vote. Remember, the name you write down is who you want to win  _ Survivor _ .”

 

After the votes were cast, the host took the urn and made his dramatic exit. Everyone was ushered to a boat to take them to the  _ Ponderosa _ camp to shower and get some rest before being given a final health screening. They’d be flown home to their families and contacted when it was time to film the live reunion show.

 

***

 

Cas and Sam were waiting for Dean just beyond the checkpoint like they did when he left. Cas got to him first, sweeping his husband off his feet. Sam draped himself over his brother’s back, concerned about feeling ribs.

 

“Dean...you look rough.”

 

“Nothing a giant ribeye and a loaded baked potato won’t fix. Or seven. Some wonderful man promised me a hot date at the Roadhouse.” Dean kissed Cas. They walked out to his pristine Baby hand in hand.

 

“So...what can you tell us that doesn’t violate the gag order?” Sam implored over a beer.

 

“Well, I went and adopted another sister. Her name’s Maddy. She’s a semi-pro gamer from Colorado. Sweet kid. A lot like Charlie. She’s coming out for a visit in a few weeks after she spends some time with her folks and her sister. Cas met her.”

 

“You do realize the majority of our family is from all the strays we bring in?”

 

“Yeah, but she’s a good fit. You’ll love her.”

 

***

 

Dean spent the night making love with his husband. He missed his touch so much. Hours and hours of soft caresses and cuddling in their bed. There was so much Dean wanted to tell him but he couldn’t. Because it was part of the show, he couldn’t even tell him of the wonderful blessing that was coming to their lives. 

 

Work picked up at the shop when the cast for Dean’s season of  _ Survivor _ was announced. He became a local celebrity and was pressed by his husband to start a Twitter account. He was overwhelmed with support. There was a little hate but that came with sudden fame. A handful of people had to be blocked after his sexuality came out. Some people were actually outraged that a gay man was being portrayed as ‘normal.’

 

When it came time to go to New York, they watched the show with their immediate families. Cas hyperventilated when he heard the offer Maddy made at final tribal council. He crossed the room to hug her so tight Dean had to pry them apart. “Do you really mean it?” Cas asked.

 

“I’ve spent so much time with you guys. If anything I’m even more convinced that this is the right decision. I’m even moving to Lawrence so I can be a cool aunt. Well, split the title with Charlie.” Maddy said. She’d become an integral part of the Winchester clan just as Dean said she would.

 

They held onto each other on stage, Dean squeezing the hand of the other finalist, Shawn. Dean couldn’t focus on how many times his name was read and was shocked when he was lifted to his feet and pulled into multiple hugs. Cas had to work his way to his husband.

 

The rest of the show was a blur. Dean couldn’t believe it all actually happened. His life had already changed so much from his experience and from Maddy. He would be a millionaire in a few hours. Sort of. Cas advised him how the taxes would work. They’d have plenty to start their family.

 

***

 

**_Two seasons later_ **

 

“We have a couple familiar faces in the audience with us tonight. Past winner Dean Winchester and finalist Maddy Jacobson.”

 

The camera swept to them. Dean and Cas were trying to keep their daughter from fussing from the attention. Maddy gave her a pacifier from her purse. The host took a mic and came up.

 

“In your final tribal council, Maddy agreed to be a surrogate for you guys. Why don’t you introduce us to this beautiful young lady?”

 

“This is Madison Charlotte Winchester, the absolute love of our lives. Maddy is half of the super duo of coolest aunts ever,” Dean answered. “These ladies are the real prize.”

 

“Well, we love to see good things happen in the lives of former contestants. Let’s give the happy family a round of applause!”

 

Dean let the focus shift back to the contestants on stage. Holding his husband’s hand and letting Madison give in to a nap made him feel like the biggest winner of  _ Survivor _ history.


End file.
